Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Cute-Sou
Summary: Gon y Kullua se enfrentaran al mayor de los retos. Nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos se avesinan junto a una terrible advertendia. ALERTA¡¡ PROHIBEN A LOS CAZADORES...


Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para un fic XP

Espero que les guste...

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Capitulo 01: nuevo descubrimiento x nuevo viaje x nuevo objetivo**_

_Ya había trascurrido un buen tiempo desde que no tenían una pista acerca de Gin, ambos cazadores se encontraban tomando unas merecidas vacaciones de todas sus peleas. Pero a pesar de eso siguieron investigando...auque sin mucho éxito, paresia como si a todos los cazadores o sus fuentes de información se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Era en verdad extraño..._

Ya ha pasado más de un mes...- dijo con resignación y desgana el albino

Si... –respondió desanimado el moreno

y ahora que?? No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados toda la vida – el albino miro a su compañero con fastidio

eso ya lo se Killua --

entonces que?? – se exaspero – hemos hecho de todo sin embargo no hemos encontrado nada... es como si toda fuente de información hubiese sido traga por la tierra

en verdad es extraño...

y lo mas extraño de todo es la web del cazador... – Killua miro al suelo confundido ante la mirada atenta de Gon - porque razón no pudimos acceder... a pesar de tener la licencia...

es verdad... y no hay ningún cazado al cual preguntar... ni Kurapica ni Leorio contestan el teléfono...

es demasiado extraño para ser una coincidencia... –dijo con seriedad – tampoco sacamos nada con quedarnos aquí más tiempo – dicho esto se puso de pie – ahí que buscar algún navegante o alguien que pueda ayudarnos(N/A: usare el termino navegante para las personas especializas en dar información y trabajo a los cazadores... como la mujer a la que fue a ver Kurapica para conseguir su trabajo como guardaespaldas o las criaturas mágicas que los llevaron al lugar del examen del cazador XD)

¿Gon no crees que alguien podría estar causando esto???

tal ves... pero en verdad crees que lo de la web del cazador ...– de pronto Gon sintió su celular vibrar

una llamada??

Es un mensaje del señor Kaito...

Y que quiere ese sujeto?? – pregunto el albino sin interés mientras su amigo leía el mensaje

Tengan cuidado...

¿qué? – el ojiverde miro a su compañero confundido, este se encontraba de igual manera sin apartar su mirada del teléfono - ¿qué significa eso?

No lo se... es todo lo que dice el mensaje – el moreno ahora se mostraba algo preocupado – creer que este en problemas

No lo creo... de ser así nos hubiera pedido ayuda o algo, en cambio nos esta pidiendo que tengamos cuidado... es extraño – comento el joven Hunter analizando la situación –todo esto es estresante --

Hey chicos

Hm.? – ambos miraron a un hombre de apariencia extraña que fumaba un cigarrillo –

quién eres?? – pregunto Killua

solo un compañero cazador

como sabes que somos cazadores?? –esta vez fue Gon quien hablo

los cazadores debemos conocernos entre nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa poco confiable – tomen – les extendió un papel con una dirección

que es eso?

No son los únicos cazadores con problemas saben, aquí podrán darles respuesta y ayuda...

Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti – Killua lo miro de manera fría

Piensen lo que quieran... pero no les párese raro todo lo que esta pasando... – ahora ambos hunters lo escucharon atentamente - una organización tan organizada como lo son los cazadores no podría pasar por cosas como lo que esta sucediendo desde la web hasta los navegantes... vallan a esta dirección y les ayudaran – el hombre se puso de pies y empezó a caminar – la decisión es suya muchachos – después de esto el hombre desapareció entre la gente

Ahora que el albino miro a su compañero

Supongo que no perdemos nada con ir, verdad...

Tal ves.. aun así es extraño no creer que sea un engaño, Gon??

Es posible... pero si no hacemos algo no hallaremos respuesta

Entonces esta decidido... aunque se tratase de una trampa podemos salir sin problemas

Si ...

_Los hunters entraron a aquel edificio con cierto recelo, algo les causaba mala espina y no sabia que era pero algo les decía que pronto lo averiguarían, al entrar se encontraron con un grupo de personas, entre ellas un hombre joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos grises quien leía un libro tranquilamente junto a un chico un par de años mayor que ellos de tez clara, rubio con cabellos desordenados quien tenia los ojos serrados en todo momento con una sonrisa en su rostro_

Bienvenidas cazadores... – hablo un hombre con traje entrando al gran salo acompañado de varios guardaespaldas- se preguntaran por que los he traído aquí verdad – ninguno contesto pero de pronto el ojigris se acerco entre los hunters

Creo que entendemos bien la situación señor...

Tu eres?? –pregunto el hombre

Mis disculpas... mi nombre es Richard... _hajimemashite_... – hizo una leve reverencia – como le decía pienso que todos estamos aquí por la misma razón... creo que a todos se les hacer bastante raro el que la web del cazador a sido deshabilitada y como los navegantes han desaparecido repentinamente entre otras cosas como denegar el acceso a un cazador en zonas en las cuales normalmente se le permitiría entrar – lo miro de manera penetrante – me equivoco

No, para nada – dijo de forma segura – he venido aquí para darles a conocer las razones...

Que??? – todos los presentes menos Richard y el rubio lo miraron confundidos

Y la razón es... –sonrió de modo autosuficiente - ¡¡que ya no necesitamos sus servicios!!

Al decir esto los guardaespaldas tras de el sacaron desde armas de fuego hasta espadas y atacaron sin vacilar a los cazadores. Todos reaccionaron lo mas rápido posible defendiéndose de los ataques.

Son asesinos – pensó el albino esquivando la estada de uno de los hombres

Killua - le llamo Gon después de derribar a uno de los sujetos de un golpes – que esta pasando

es una trampa...

como???

¡¡¡cúbranse!!! – dicho esto el rubio dio un golpe en el suelo que destruyo todo a su paso imposibilitando el paso a los asesinos

hora de irnos... – dijo el hombre- ustedes dos – miro a Gon y Killua – sígannos- les ordeno al momento de empezar a corres, estos no tuvieron mas remedio que obedeces y seguirle

que esta pasando aquí???

No es momento de hablar – Richard los miro con seriedad – si quieren respuestas primero deben sobrevivir...

Ahí vienen – dijo el rubio al momento de detenerse y golpear el suelo levantando barias rocas, sujeto una de ellas y la arrojo hacia los asesinos dándoles directamente

Es en verdad fuerte – pensó el Hunter de ojos gatunos al ver el ataque del chico...

No se distraiga, corran

_Hai-_respondió automáticamente Gon

queremos respuestas... – le hablo Killua – que es todo esto – el chico empezó a perder la paciencia

me sorprende que no hayan recibido aunque sea una advertencia ... esto es solo un aviso de lo que vendrá, si aprecian sus vidas vengan con nosotros... por aquí

_Salieron del edificio y el resto de los cazadores siguieron su caminos separados excepto por ellos cuatro. Doblaron por varios callejones en su intento de escape ya que los asesinos eran persistente pero después de unos cuantos golpes por parte de Gon y del rubio y unas cuantas descargas de Killua afín estaban a salvo... por el momento..._

ahora nos explicar lo que esta pasando

me temo que esto es solo el principio...ustedes como cazadores tengan cuidado... si es posible escóndanse por un tiempo

porque?? Ha ocurrido algo – Gon l miro preocupado

las cosas no van bien... los altos cargos están desconfiando del poder de los cazadores...

y eso porque?

Creo que empiezan a arrepentirse de todos los beneficios que les han otorgado... además de que temen de sus fuerzas y habilidades sobrehumanas...

Que estupidez... esos asesinos pueden ser iguales a un cazador... no es necesario serlo para aprender nen - Killua estaba en verdad molesto, Gon solo lo miro con preocupación

Quien sabe... –dijo un tanto resignado con una sonrisa agotadora -quizás tengas razón y esto es una tontería o quizás en verdad somos un peligro...solo el tiempo nos lo dirá... hasta entonces... manténganse con vida... Johi es hora de irnos – miro al rubio

Hai...Richard-san

Otra cosa – los miro con seriedad – al parecer los datos de todos los cazadores están rodando por la Internet...

Por eso supieron que éramos cazadores??

Correcto... tengan cuidado en quien confían de ahora en adelante...

_Ambos se retiraron dejando solo a los dos cazadores, cuando creían que podían tener un poco de calma les salían con que serian perseguidos por ser hunters. Simplemente no tenia sentido y nadie paresia darles la respuesta... así que la buscarían por sus propios medios..._

-------------------------------------------------------------

_hajimemashite_: me da mucho gusto conocerlo

_hai_: si


End file.
